


Flexibility, Love and Trust

by Helpmelearntofly (orphan_account)



Series: Voltron Gem!AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Time Gem Fusion, Gem Fusion, M/M, gem au, i started watching su again and i have no life, more tags added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Helpmelearntofly
Summary: Fusion is seen as an atrocity between two different gem types. A ruby and a sapphire? Disgusting. Gems who do this are shattered.A group of rebel gems leave Homeworld and decide that maybe fusing... isn't as bad as it seems?





	1. I Think We Made Something Entirely New

**Author's Note:**

> I love Garnet with all my heart and this is my way of showing how much I love her

Keith was just another foot soldier, added muscle against any type of attack. He was useless and disposable. If he had come out defective, he would have been shattered and another gem would have taken his place. He knows this and it doesn't bother him. All gems are replaceable to some extent and every gem knew it. Keith, for all intents and purposes, was a very good gem. Although he had had some disciplinary issues in the past, he followed instructions very well and did them as efficiently as possible. That's why he was assigned to Lance.

Lance was higher up in the gem hierarchy, though honestly not by much. He followed the direct orders of an aquamarine, who got their orders from a sapphire, who took orders from diamonds. He was cocky and rude and Keith hated him but he was loyal to him by nature. He could see why Lance had gotten so high up after spending so much time with him. Lance was good at making plans under pressure, getting out of situations quickly and he was efficient. They made an exceptional team together. Lance would make quick plans and Keith would go through with them. They finish missions faster than any other pair. 

Today's mission was an easy one. Check on a cluster forming on a small moon called Kerberos. If there was any trouble, do not hesitate to kill. Emerald had just finished a video call with Lance to brief him on what he should expect.

"Thank you, Emerald. A call should be sent in less than an hour. You can tell my Diamond this mission is already a success." Emerald groans loudly and rolls her eyes in the screen. "Yes, yes, Lance. Pearl, end the call." The screen dissipates and Lance groans. "I totally blew it, right?" Lance says it loudly and it startles Keith. 

"Sure, whatever you say, Lance," he snaps, stepping away from the control panel. "Are you even paying attention to me," Lance calls out, "I could easily replace you. I could get a pearl or a smarter ruby or an amethyst. Or maybe-"

"We're here, my Lance. Do you want to continue your rant now or after we reach the base? I am delighted to hear your voice and would love for this to continue if not for the mission at hand." Keith crosses his arms and leans against the doorway waiting for instruction. 

"I can tell you're being sarcastic but it is wonderful to hear how loyal you are to me. I guess I'm done. Let us go." Lance stands up from the control seat and walks through the door Keith is leaning against. Keith follows him, weapon raised and eyes vigilant. "How long did Emerald say the cluster has left?"

"Four weeks, my Lance. Did you not pay any attention when she spoke?" He hears Lance squawk and it brings a smile to his lips. "Of course I did! It would be unwise to not pay attention when a gem speaks," he grinds out, "but, since it is your job to record everything that happens, you should know." 

"Of course," Keith says nonchalantly. "Any more questions, Lance?" A loud sigh. "Not for now, Keith. Thank you." 

They continue walking in silence. Lance takes this time to hum to himself quietly and take in the area around him. It seems desolate, empty of life and pitiful. It reminds him of the kindergartens that suck the life out of a planet. "What organic life lives here?" He says aloud, turning to Keith. Keith stops in his tracks and looks around. "Emerald stated that Galra once lived here before being wiped off the planet. Very few are seen in this area and it is believed we will not encounter any on this mission. If, by chance, we do, I am here to protect you." Lance hums softly at the words and turns around. He begins walking again and continues his soft humming.

Keith follows suit, looking around. He sees a few small houses, most of which look destroyed and decaying. Some, few and far in between, look liveable. They look sad in the middle of a sandy sea, much like Keith's small house in the desert before he met Lance. Keith lets himself wonder about what could have been if he had not met Lance and motivated himself to be a part of the society. A loud rustle pulls him out of his head and he stops. "Lance," he hisses out. Immediately, Lance stops in front of him. "Is there something out there?" He draws his weapon from the gem on his stomach and looks at Keith. Keith nods slowly and pulls out another sword from the gem on his hand. "Wait here, my gem." Lance nods and Keith stalks off.

As Keith steps away from Lance, four giant Galra jump around him. A loud ylp escapes his mouth and he looks around, realizing he's trapped. The large purple men laugh, drawing their weapons. "What are you doing here?" One growls out. "Keith," Lance calls out. The one who asked the question tilts his head and looks around at the others. "What is... Keith?"

"Me," Keith screams, jumping next to Lance. He has two swords in his hand and a smile on his lips. The Galra back off slightly before looking at the small gem and laughing. "Are we supposed to be afraid," one remarks, looking at the others. They shrug. "Deadly afraid," Lance says.

Keith smirks and lunges at one. They try to move out of the way but Keith is faster. One of his swords strikes them and they fall, groaning in pain. He turns and charges at the rest of them. Two run toward Keith, swords raised in the air. While Keith is fighting them, the last one runs toward Lance. He starts shooting at them. A bullet of light energy hits them in the chest and he screams, his knees buckling and failing under from him. He laughs and looks back at Keith. He's struggling to fend off both of the Galra at the same time. Lance's smile drops and he takes aim at one of them. While the standing one is distracted, Keith drives his sword through his torso. He drops to the ground with a yelp of pain.

"Nice going," Lance says angrily. "You were sworn to protect me yet I had to help you take down four easy soldiers? I might have to actually replace you." Keith groans, wiping sweat off his brow. "They wouldn't have caught us if you didn't have a big mouth, as-"

"Alright, well, onto the base, am I right?" Lance starts walking away from Keith. Keith follow him slowly, his arms crossed. Lance starts humming again.

"What is it with blue gems and humming? Is music bred into you guys?" Lance jumps at Keith's words and turns to him. "If you were made in Blue Diamond's likeness, you would always be singing. She is the best gem, you know. I'm showing my pride at being blue." Keith rolls his eyes. "I don't think I'll ever understand you blues."

"And I will never understand gems made in Pink's likeness," Lance says sadly. "It's a shame, really. Since all diamonds are beautiful and strong in their own way and it would be amazing to be more than one color at once. But, alas, that would make you off color and impure. Therefore, no, you will never understand me, and I will never understand you." Keith looks at Lance, humming in agreement. "Just because we can never understand each other doesn't mean we can't work together."

"That is true, Keith. We are a very good team and it shows how well the diamonds made us. We are the perfect gems and together we made a perfect team." Lance starts humming again and it makes Keith wonder. It would be a weird feeling, the impulse to constantly sing or hum. He wonders what impulse he has that Lance has noticed. They finally reach the base and walk in. Lance sits down at the chair and starts typing away. "I sent all the information to Emerald. Now we go back and await orders, I guess."

Keith nods and waits at the door, expecting Lance to head out right away. Instead, Lance looks out of the large window. "Look at this place," he beckons Keith and he steps next to Lance. "All the life has been taken from this planet. A place once filled with some substance called water is now a desolate desert. Only savages live here now. Isn't it sad, Keith?" Keith turns to Lance, only to see tears slipping down his cheeks.

Keith nods, looking down. Tears fill his eyes. "All that life..." He looks away, wiping a tear from his face. "It was needed. We needed it for our benefit. Without this planet's death, we would not have lived." He clears his throat and looks at Lance. He's still crying softly into his hands. "Hey..." Keith opens his arms and Lance looks up, a sad smile on his face. Lance walks into Keith's open arms and Keith hesitantly wraps his arms around Lance. Lance starts humming softly and they sway in place, looking at the empty planet underneath them. 

A heat burns brightly between them and they look down. Keith's gem is touching Lance's and they look up at each other, a wild look on both their faces. "Uh oh." They say in unison. Their shapes turn white and shapeless before fusing together. In their place stands a taller gem. He has dark cotton candy hair and four arms and eyes. He blinks,  
looking down at his hands. 

"Keith?" His voice rings through the silence and a shiver runs down his spine. "Yeah..?" He looks around. "Lance?" His eyes widen slightly. "Keith? Lance? Where are you? What happened? Dude, you need to stop joking around with me, as- don't," he groans loudly and tries to stand. His legs wobble but he manages to stay upright. He looks around. "I think..." His eyes widen again and he gasps. "Did we fuse? Oh my god. What do we do? I? What do I do? We need to seperate, you'll get shattered. I don't..." 

A screen across the room lights up. "Lance," Emerald's voice rings out in the room. The screen rotates, searching for Lance. The fusion screams and tries to hide but the screen finds him before he can. "Oh, my word!" Blue Pearl gasps on screen. Emerald yells loudly. "What is that?"

"I...I... I'm sorry..." The fusion's shape wobbles before it splits apart and Lance and Keith split apart. They look at each other in shame before looking at the screen. It appears Emerald has added Blue Diamond to the call. 

"Report back immediately to homeworld. You will be shattered and displayed at the center of homeworld to show the other gems what happens when two gems fuse. Now." The call ends and the screen dissipates. 

Keith and Lance look at each other. Lance starts crying, his head in his hands. Keith starts pacing and the floor around him starts steaming. "What do we do? What was that? I think we made something entirely new," Keith says.

"It wasn't quite me.... it wasn't quite you," Lance replies, looking up in shame. "I think we made something entirely new." Keith moves toward Lance hesitantly. "Did... did you feel it, too? When we..." Lance nods quickly. "It was..."

"Amazing," they say together. A shiver runs down Lance's spine. "We need to turn ourselves in. We need to let them shatter us-"

"No!" Keith screams, shaking his head. Tears stream down his face as well. "We can't... We need to run, Lance. We need to hide and, and..." Keith crumples next to Lance. "I've failed you, my gem." Lance strokes his hair softly. "What will we do if we hide? We can take the ship and run far away. But they will find us, no matter where we go. Are you prepared to run your entire existence?"

Keith nods, looking up at Lance. "WIth you? Yes." Lance smiles sadly and nods. "To the ship then. And then we start running away together." 

"Together like individuals or..." Lance nods and plants a kiss on Keith's forehead. "As... one..." 

And so they ran.


	2. On the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Hunk decide they need to find out what's going on in the secret Homeworld government. Well, Pidge decides that. Hunk decides he doesn't want her to be alone when she gets caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fricken hard to WRITE i can unable to write well

"I'm telling you, Hunk, we'll be fine!" Pidge is typing away at her screen while Hunk looks around nervously. The small green gem wanted information on something and Hunk wasn't going to let her go in alone. 

"I just don't see why it was necessary to do this now. Why couldn't we come back another time? Like, say, in fifty years?" He hears her scoff and he frowns. He twiddles his fingers nervously. "I still don't understand why this is important to you."

Pidge stops her typing and looks at Hunk with a grim expression. "Every gem I've seen that states they were made on Mars has come out off color. Not enough to merit any attention from the diamonds but enough that they're given unfair treatment. I want to know the cause of this. Any more questions?" She glares at him, daring him to say anything. He shakes his head. "No, ma'am." She smiles and goes back to typing. 

"These notes..." She sighs and rubs a hand across her face. "They're meticulous. Every single detail on them is described. It'll take me a while to get through all of it."

"Well, that's a sign that maybe nothing is wrong and we should go before getting caught and being charged for treason for hacking into private files. Don't you agree?" Hunk smiles innocently, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. 

"Hunk, please. If we get caught, we'll get out of it, okay? Now, can you please be a lookout? I only need like ten more minutes. I can transfer the information to my limb enhancers you made and then we're out." She plugs in one of the fingers of the limb enhancers into the main computer and sighs. 

Hunk takes the opportunity to look around. They're in a standard moon base of an already dead planet called Jupiter or something like that. It's been harvested and all that was left was dust, which reformed quickly and formed a gas planet. The base is white from top to bottom and adorned with small figures, probably White Diamond's elite. It's rather pretty, Hunk thinks, in a simplistic and elegant way. It's not really his style but he can appreciate an area without junk scraps and mysterious oils covering everything. This place gives off a regal feeling. Despite Pidge and him being the only gems here, it feels like he has to be on his best behavior. 

"Uh... I think we have a problem?" Pidge quickly unplugs her finger from the computer and leaps off the chair. "I just got an incoming transition saying all moon bases in this galaxy are due for a maintenance check. Effective immediately. I think we should go." Hunk's eyes widen and he groans. "See? I told you. I told you sneaking into a moon base was a bad idea. And you know what you did? You snuck into one of White Diamond's bases. She probably has sensors. They've probably seen us already. Our picture is all over Homeworld, Pidge. We'll be shattered for simply entering this place!" 

Pidge rolls her eyes but her hand is twitching slightly. "Panic later, okay? We need to leave now. The ship is right outside and if we get questioned while on the ship, we can say we're on patrol. Not too hard to believe, right?" Hunk nods and Pidge gives him a tentative smile. "We have about fifteen minutes before they come."

Hunk visibly swallows but nods regardless. They start making their way through the base. Unfortunately for them, the information hub was all the way at the top of the base and their ship is planted beside it. They have to go down about four hundred feet of stairs. Fortunately, Pidge's limb enhancers allow her to float instead of walking and Hunk can roll up into a ball to slide down them. Escape would be easy. Or so they thought. 

"Halt," a loud voice booms. Both Pidge and Hunk stop, too startled to do anything. "What is your business on this base?" It's a green agate speaking. Hunk looks helplessly at Pidge, hoping she had a plan. 

"Hello," Pidge says cautiously. "We were here to run a mechanical check on this base. My buddy here is a mechanical engineer and I'm a software engineer. What is your business?" The green agate squints her eyes and looks at them. "I was sent by Yellow Diamond to make sure this base is still operational so we can use it again for a different location." Pidge nods at those words. 

"Yellow had told me that the second check would not be for a few more days. Did you come here early by mistake?" Her tone is confident and her words make total sense. Green Agate would be idiotic if she didn't listen to what Pidge was saying. As a response, she summons a large staff from her gem. "See, I would believe that if it was indeed Yellow Diamond who told me to come here. But I got express orders from White Diamond that this base needed to be checked out," Green says, "and she expressly told me that there wouldn't be any other gems here."

Pidge and Hunk share a look and Pidge smiles and shrugs. "Oops?" She laughs, floating up and waving at the Agate. "Lets get a-moving, bud," Hunk nods at the words and turns into a sphere. Green Agate charges at him but he starts rolling away. She chases the team as they run away. 

They reach the entrance of the base and they make their way to their ship, Green Agate still behind them now yelling profanities. The doors to the ship open up as they get closer and Hunk rolls in quickly, followed by Pidge floating in. The door shuts behind her and she screams "Go, go, go," as the ship blasts off. 

Finally inside, Hunk straightens and glares at Pidge. She's sitting on the pilot's seat, a dazed smile on her face. "We made it out alive," she says, noting his glare. "Just barely! I told you so," Hunk crosses his arms and turns to look out the window. "I told you and you didn't listen and now we're wanted criminals!"

"Relax, Hunk. I got the information, we made it out alive. We were going to end up going against Homeworld because of the information." Pidge slouches calmly. Her limb enhancers slip off and she reaches for a finger while the rest of them float the their storage. "I can look through this calmly while you go and find a nice planet for us to land in. Preferably one where we won't get caught and shattered, please." Hunk grumbles but he goes to the map and starts looking through various planets while Pidge reads up on the planet information. A nice silence fills the room. 

A few minutes go by before Hunk starts putting in coordinates and Pidge sits up straight. "I was right!" She smiles radiantly. "They infused the soil with something and it made the gems that came from Mars off color! This talks about how their first experiment was with sapphires and they could only tell you events that have already happened! Hunk, do you know what this means?"

Hunk looks at Pidge with an unamused look. "That they're just like us normal gems who can't see the future now?" Pidge rolls her eyes and groans. "No! We have proof! We need to get to Homeworld and tell everyone!"

"As much as I would love to shut down the government today, we need to rest. I set our coordinates for a place called Altea." Hunk sits down on the copilot seat. "It has a high concentration of rebels there that we can meet and inform on this." 

Pidge smiles widely. "Maybe we can find Matt there! I haven't seen him in a long time." Hunk nods and smiles at her. "High possibility. We can search for him when we get there."

They sit in silence while the ship drives itself to the planet. It's absolutely quiet except for Pidge's typing and Hunk's tinkering. 

The main computer beeps and Pidge startles. "We're nearing the planet, Pidge," Hunk stops playing around with whatever machine he's working on and stands up. "Ready?" 

"Born ready, as always." The ship shakes as they near the ground. They look at each other with a smile and walk out. 

The planet around them is lush and full of life. There's bright trees and bushes everywhere, rolling hills covered in grass and a clear sky. "It's beautiful," Hunk notes, looking around. "It could definitely be better but I like it."

Pidge nods and looks around. "We should try to find Matt." She sprints off and Hunk follows her reluctantly. "Pidge, slow down, we should look around instead of just running around!"

Pidge halts and rolls her eyes, turning to face him with his arms crossed. "Well, we know that there's someone here so if we run around we can find them."

"Valid point," his voice is dripping with sarcasm, "but we need to actually look where we're going." Pidge scoffs and throws her hands up in the air. 

"Fine, fine, we'll slow down." She waits for Hunk to catch up and they walk slowly together. A sudden noise makes them stop in their tracks. 

"No, I say we stay here!" Someone screams. "I want to be here. I feel safe."

"No!" Someone else is with them. "Lance, look, we can't truly be what we want here. We should find somewhere else."

"Keith," Lance whines, "we can wait until we have a plan. Can we do that? Waiting until we have a plan."

A loud grumble and then a sigh. "Fine," Keith says. Hunk and Pidge look at each other with wide eyes. Two figures near them.

"Fuck," Pidge whispers. "We should le-"

"Hey!" A blue figure runs up to them. "Oh." It stops in front of them. A red figure follows behind it. "You're not... well, anyways, hello! What are you doing here?"

Hunk looks at Pidge expectantly. "We're here because we need a safe place to stay for a while." The blue figure smiles and turns around to the red one. 

"Keith, see! These people want a safe space!" The red figure, Keith, rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. What did you guys do?" Keith comes to stand next to Lance, stalking Pidge and Hunk. "We have some information. And I'm looking for someone."

Lance nods. "There's a group of us back where we came from. What information do you have?"

Pidge looks at Hunk and he shrugs. "About corruption in the government." Lance jumps up, clapping excitedly. 

"Exactly what we needed! Alright, follow us," Lance starts walking away. Keith, Pidge and Hunk share a look before following him. He's humming excitedly. Keith speeds up to stand next to Lance. He smiles at him and Lance winks at him, still humming softly. 

"They'll fit right in," Lance says with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment, kudos or follow my social medias!  
> Tumblr: spacepardners   
> Twitter: spacepardners  
> Instagram: spacepardners


	3. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebels are a big problem for Homeword. Shiro and Allura are assigned to stop a rebel base on one of Blue Diamond's planets.

Steps ring out through the corridor. They stop in front of the door and it swings open. "Allura," Shiro says, bowing before stepping in. Allura looks up from her screen and whisks it away. "Shiro," She says, smiling at him. "It's always a pleasure to see you. What are you doing here?"

 

Shiro closes the door behind him and walks up to her with a smile on his face. "Hello. I bring news from Blue DIamond." Allura straightens and the smile on her face disappears. "Is there something wrong? What can I do?"

 

Shiro shakes his head slowly. "We have been assigned on a task to eridicate a rebel base. May you choose to accept this task, you will be rewarded handsomely." Allura sighs and Shiro nods discreetly. It's common knowledge that there are monitors all over the castle and any indication of disagreement will alert Homeworld. "It would be foolish to pass up this task. When do we start?"

 

"In an hour, my gem. All the details are on the ship. It shouldn't take long, I do hope we don't interupt any of your duties." Shiro says it with a smile and Allura catches it and holds her tongue. They've been on many mission before and he knows she will go to any lengths to finish things up as soon as possible and return to her work.  "Of course not," she grinds out. "If I may, can I request my bodyguard to accompany me?" 

 

Shiro sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I shall call our diamond and see. In any case, do tell him. It would be a shame if he was unprepared." She nods and he walks away. Once the door closes, Coran walks into the room. "What did he want?"

 

Allura looks over at Coran and smiles. "We will be going on a mission to fight rebels. Pack up in case you are allowed to go." Coran bows and walks away. Allura sighs and looks at the door. Shiro walks in a second later. "Coran is allowed to accompany us," his voice sounds strained. Allura opens her mouth to say something when Coran walks in.

 

"Hello, Shiro. You look lovely, as usual. When will we be leaving?" Shiro clears his throat and tries for a smile. "I will be heading for the ship now. Our departure is up to you." He nods and walks off. Allura and Coran exchange a look before following him quietly. When they reach the ship, both Shiro and Allura head to the controls. Shiro blushes and lets her sit. She smiles as she steers tthe ship, following the directions on the screen. 

 

"So," Coran says, sitting down in a chair behind Allura. "What is this mission about?" Shiro startles and furrows his eyebrows. He passes Coran a screen and he reads it silently. "Oh my," he says quietly. "I heard rumors that this planet had been destroyed eons ago."

 

"Yes, a group of rebels fed that information to the gem in charge of that planet. We stopped using it for resources and the rebels had a place no one would go to. Until now." Shiro smiles at Coran, who gives him back the screen. "Well, I am going to explore this ship. I haven't been on one since era three started and we were repurposed." Coran stands up and walks off quickly. 

 

Allura turns around to face Shiro and he smiles weakly at her. "What's wrong, Shiro? Don't you dare tell me something isn't wrong. You seem off." Shiro sighs and looks away. "My friend is on that planet. He left because he was against Homeworld. He..." Shiro pauses, gulping audibly. "He invited me to join him. Now I'm going to go destroy everything he built." He sighs, biting his lip.

 

"Oh, Shiro," Allura stands up and wraps an arm around him. He wraps his arms around her and places his head on her shoulder. "We can work this out, yeah? We can... We can pretend the mission failed or the tip was wrong. For all we know, your friend isn't on Altea. For all we know, he could have fled and this is less difficult on us." Shiro shakes his head as she talks and she sighs. "We'll figure this out."

 

Shiro exhales sharply. "Sometimes it feels like my destiny is filled with death and destruction. Everywhere I go I bring the burden of death." Allura strokes his hair, shaking her head slowly. "Destinies change, Shiro. Maybe this is your chance."

 

Shiro pulls away, face tight and flushed. "Please don't tell Coran," he whispers quietly. Allura nods and smiles weakly at him. The computer beeps and they groan in unison. Coran walks in with a smile. "This is a beautiful ship! I wish I could explore it more but we're about to land. Are we ready?" Allura nods and sits back down in her chair.

 

"Our plan is to blend in until we're certain that they're rebels and... then we act accordingly." Allura looks back at Shiro and he nods curtly. The ship lands and the entrance opens. "Shall we?" She stands up an they make their way out.

 

The planet around them is desolate. They landed in the middle of a field with bright green grass and a bright cotton candy sky. "It's quiet lovely here. What a shame," Coran smiles as he looks around. "Hello," Allura calls out loudly. "Hey," a voice says behind them. They startle and turn around. A blue gem is waving at them, a red and green one behind them.

 

"Who are you," Shiro says, pulling his weapon out of the gem on his thigh. "I'm Lance. I'm a lapis lazuli. Behind me are Keith, a fire agate, and Pidge, a yellow zircon. What are you guys?" Shiro looks back at Allura, who nods. He puts his weapon away and looks at them. 

 

"I'm Shiro, an amethyst. I'm here with Allura, a morganite, and Coran, an orange agate," Shiro bows and Keith stirs behind Lance. He draws his weapon from his hand and growls. "What's your business here?" Lance turns to look at Keith and he softens and looks down. He mutters something and Lance nods. Pidge rolls her eyes and walks closer to them. "Your business," she says loudly.

 

Allura steps closer and smiles at her. "We're here becauuse we need shelter from something and heard about this area." Pidge hums lowly. "Hunk," she calls out loudly. A jasper appears behind her and waves. "Hello," he looks around and sighs when he sees Keith and Lance. 

 

"They need shelter," Pidge explains, facing Hunk. He nods slowly at her and looks up at them. "How did you find out about this place?" 

 

Shiro steps closer to them, placing his hand on Allura's shoulder. "A friend of mine told me about this place. We were wondering if he's here?" Pidge raises her eyebrows and hums. "What's his name?"

 

"Matt. He's a purple zircon. Is he here?" Pidge stiffens and looks back at Lance and Keith. Lance waves at her, nodding slowly. She looks at Hunk and he nods as well. "He's here," she mutters. "Follow us." The small group starts walking away, not looking back to see if they follow. 

 

"Hunk," Lance whines lowly. "I'm sad. I'm lonely. Save me." Hunk shoots a glare at Lance and shakes his head. "Lance you can't right now. We don't know if they're comfortable." Lance pouts and crosses his arms. "We can just ask them," he whines louder.

 

"Good idea," Keith says, turning to look at the three behind them. "What do you guys think about fusion?" Shiro and Allura share a look and Coran smiles widely, clasping his hands together. "I think it's fantastic personally! It's an interesting phenomina and should be normalized more."

 

"Cool," Keith says, sticking his tongue out at Pidge and Hunk. "Keith, wa-" Pidge gives up on her sentence. Keith already ran to Lance and dips him. Lance giggles and their forms start merging. "My stars," Allura cries out, grasping to Shiro. They form finally cements. In their place is a tall, purple gem.

 

"Say hello to fire lapis. Or Laith. Or Klance," Hunk says, hand on his hip as he glares at the fusion in front of him. He's hugging himself and smiling. "I forgot how good it feels to be me again!" He jumps up, floating in the air with wings made of water and fire swirling together. Allura lets out a scream and he freezes. 

 

Hunk, Pidge and Klance stare at the other three. Coran is smiling as he looks at the fusion, and Allura and Shiro look like they're about to cry. "Is this normal," Allura whispers loudly. Pidge and Hunk nod. "We can do it too," Pidge states.

 

"But we won't if it bothers you," Hunk adds quickly. Coran shakes his head. "That's absolutely divine!" He walks up to the fusion and sticks his hand out. They shake hands and Coran gasps. "Oh, there are two gems! Amazing."

 

"Where did they go?" Allura looks around, waiting for them to appear. "Right here." Klance says, a pair of eyes rolling. A pair of arms cross and the other two place themselves on his hips. "We fused. Did we not just establish that? We can show you again!" Allura shakes her head and looks at Shiro. He has a small smile on his face.

 

"How does it feel?" Klance smiles and walks up to him. "Otherworldly. Have you never tried it?" Shiro shakes his head. Klance turns to Pidge and Hunk and raise an eyebrow. "Do you want to see us fuse?" Hunk looks at Pidge with wide eyes.

 

Coran and Shiro nod and look at Allura. "I suppose you can. What is the fusion name?" Pidge smirks and throws herself at Hunk. He catches her and their forms blur out before solidifying. In their place, a tall sherbet gem stands. "Punk. Or Hidge. But Punk sounds better. We're a Jasper Zircon. Not a very creative name. I can't figure anything better but give me a little longer and we got it!" Coran leaves Klance to examine Punk with a large smile. 

 

"So, if Lance can manipulate water due to being a lapis, and Keith can manipulate fire, together you can control both?" Klance look at Coran and nod slowly. "I also have a sword and flight." 

 

"What does Punk have?" Punk look down at Coran and smile. "I can wield a hammer. And a javelin. And I'm smarter than anyone on this entire planet. Especially when Matt joins me." Shiro clears his throat and all eyes land on him. 

 

"How many people can fuse together?" He smiles sheepishly. "As many as you want. We can probably fuse but we're very unstable together."

 

"Why is that," Allura looks up, trying to hold back a grimace. "Keith is what we call a hothead," Klance says with a smirk. "Because he relies solely on his instincts. And he's really hot. And Hunk is very cautious. That makes a problem. Keith and Hunk can only fuse for short times. The rest of us are good to go. I do not mean to insult Hunk in any way. He's amazing and I love him. We just have differing opinions."

 

"To be fair, Pidge and Keith together are a mess and Lance and Hunk together are a mess. We just pretend we're stable," Punk says, looking at Klance expectantly. Shiro clears his throat again. "What about Pidge and Lance?" The fusions look at Shiro before laughing loudly. 

 

Punk wipes an imaginary tear from their eyes and shakes their head. "Pidge always comes up with good ideas and Lance is always down to do stupid stuff. Very efficient but all they do is play pranks on everyone."

 

Coran waves his hand in front of Punk and they look down at him. "Can I join your fusion? Wait, how do we unfuse? Do we need to use physical force?" Punk shakes their head. "You can join another day. We should get you to the base as soon as possible. And we don't need to use force. Just wish to unfuse and..." Punk's form becomes shapeless before splitting in half and Pidge and Hunk stand in their place. 

 

Klance claps along with Coran and Pidge bows dramatically. Hunk rolls his eyes and looks at Allura and Shiro. "Are you guys okay with all this?" Shiro nods instantly, looking at Allura. She shrugs. "I was... unaware that that could happen..." Pidge nods and smiles. "I screamed for ten minutes when they first did it in front of us. Hunk wasn't any better, he almost burst into tears. Lance is finally rubbing off on him." Klance laughs and nods. 

 

"Okay, okay. Shall we continue walking? Matt is waiting for us. And Shiro is waiting for Matt." They all nod and start walking again. Coran asks questions the whole way there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally revealed the gem types!! Also, lance said he would get a 'smarter ruby' to replace keith in the first chapter. it's in inside joke between them that keith is just a large ruby pretending to be a red agate.


	4. Wailing Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Shiro reunite, Lance and Allura have a talk, friendships are made, rebel numbers grow.

"Matt," Pidge chants loudly as she runs toward a giant ship. It's almost archaic and covered with old vines. A small figure starts sauntering over to the group. Shiro siffens as the purple zircon comes into view. He looks different now, probably changed his form millions of times after they last saw each other. He has a mop of dark purple hair covering his face and his outfit no longer contains the diamon insignia. He smirks at Kance and winks at them. "Having fun?" They laugh and nod eagerly. 

 

"Matt," Pidge whines, waving her arms in the air. Matt looks away from Klance and tenses, making eye contact with Shiro. "Hey," he says, a warm smile on his face. "Long time no see." Shiro's eyes widen and he rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, guess it's been a long time." He smiles and offers his hand to Matt. They move closer together and Matt grabs his hand. Shiro smiles again and Matt pulls him closer into a hug and Shiro stiffens. "What brought you here," Matt asks, pullling away. Shiro blushes and looks over at Allura.

 

Allura sighs loudly, making eye contact with Shiro and having a silent conversation. "Fine," she says loudly, "we were sent here on a mission from Blue Diamond." The whole team gasps before immediately going into action. Klance pulls out a weapon from they gems, Hunk forms a helmet and Matt pulls out a staff. Shiro flinches away from Matt. "You did not let me elaborate," Allura says loudly. "We have decided to disobey the order." Coran gasps, looking at Allura with wide eyes. "Allura! You know we can't do that!" Allura looks at Coran, begging silently with her eyes. Coran looks at the group in front of them and sighs. He looks back at Allura and nods. 

 

"How do we know you're not lying?" Pidge crosses her arms, a small taser in her hands. "You can just try to lure us into a sense of security and then attack." Matt places a hand on her shoulder. She looks at Matt with a scowl and he shakes his head. "I trust Shiro. I was made in the same kindergarden, we've known each other for years. If he says he wants to rebel, I will provide him shelter." All eyes are on Matt now. He puts his staff away and smiles. 

 

Hunk's helmet disappears and he smiles. Pidge looks over at him, a shocked expression on his face. Hunk smiles at her and she sighs, putting her gem weapon back in her gem. All eyes travel to Klance and he shakes his head. "I guess we're rebels now," Coran says, looking over at Pidge and Hunk with a smile. They smile and wave at him. 

 

"We have lots to catch up on," Matt says, turning to Shiro. "For one, who's your new girlfriend?" Shiro sputters, a bright blush spreading on his cheeks. He shakes his head, still choking on his words. Allura giggles beside him. "I'm Allura," she sticks her hand out and Matt smirks, planting a kiss on her hand. 

 

"Let's go inside," Pidge says, pointedly looking at the old era one ship behind them. They make their way into the ship. They walk into a huge room full of gems. Some seem to be fused while others are off-colored or broken. One yellow jasper runs up to the group followed by an orange topaz. They stop in front of Pidge, talking in hushed voices as they peer over to the new members of the group. 

 

Klance walks up to them, smiling and fading until they split apart. Lance winks at the jasper and Keith rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. Allura looks at the group alone. Shiro's talking excitedly with Matt and Coran talks with Hunk, clearly in a sort of heated argument. She takes the moment of solitude to look around the room. She marvels at the gems, all rebels, around her. She doesn't understand how they could bear not having directions. The thought of running around not knowing what to do is strong enough to overwhelm her. She bites her lip and looks down, trying to hold back a tear. She's lost and afraid. 

 

"Hey, Lura." Allura looks up and meets Lance's eyes. "You okay?" He offers her a small smile and she nods solemnly. He frowns and holds his hand out. "Walk with me?" Allura looks down at his hand and hesitates before holding onto it. He smiles at her and starts walking out of the ship. The sky's changed since they walked in and it's a nice blue-pink shade. "Talk with me," Lance whispers, sitting down on the ground.

 

Allura sits down and looks down at her own hands, playing with her thumbs. "I... I've never done this before." She chokes back a sob, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm afraid, Lance. I need structure. I need to know what to expect. I wasn't made for running away." She looks up at him, expecting some sort of pity from him. He's looking at the sky, a sad smile on his face.

  
"I'm scared, too. I don't know what to do either. When Keith and I first fused, we were terrified. We ran away and we never looked back." Lance looks at her and sighs. "He never looked back. I do. I miss the shelter of expectation. I miss the structure. I... I'm not alone, Allura. I have Keith, and Hunk, and Pidge, and Matt. And now you guys. You're not alone either. You have us now." 

 

Allura shakes her head slowly. "I don't... I don't have anyone, Lance... We just met, how can you possibly know what I'm like?" She looks away, biting at her lip. "You don't know who I used to be."

 

"You miss home. You feel alone. You're afraid. So am I. We're always going to be afraid." Lance smiles at her, "we don't have to be alone. Here, whatever you were doesn't matter. You can do whatever you want. Try new things. You-"

 

A loud wailing noise is heard and Lance's eyes widen. He looks around frantically, shaking slowly. "What's that noise?!" Allura covers her ears with her hands, looking around. Keith comes running to Lance, weapon in hand and a scowl on his face. 

 

"Lotor," they say in unison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The jasper? Nyma. The topaz? Shay. they might make some appearances and actually talk and stuff, idk yet. Leave me a nice comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on all my social media  
> Tumblr: spacepardners | galaxy-garnet  
> Twitter: spacepardners  
> Instagram: spacepardners


End file.
